


The Ol' Frickle Frackle

by yuuing



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tumblr Prompts, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuing/pseuds/yuuing
Summary: !!Inspired by a Tumblr prompt!!Imagine your OTP has been dating for a few months, and are 19-25 years old. One day they go out for coffee with a friend and person A is like 'man my legs are so sore' and the friend is like 'why?' and sips their hot chocolate, then A and B look at each other and both blush and the friend spits out their drink and is like 'OH MY GODS, YOU GUYS DID THE FRICKLE FRACKLE'. But, as it turns out, they went to a huge trampoline gym meant for children and jumped around for three hours.





	

Edd and Matt walked into the small cafe, hand in hand. Matt gasped softly and pulled the shorter man over to the small display case full of freshly baked confectionaries. “Look!” He squealed, pressing his face up against the glass, fogging it up. “Ooh look, that one’s shaped like a cat!”

 

Edd chuckled and shook his head at the taller man's antics. He glanced up, looking around for a moment before finally spotting two familiar heads of spiky hair. The brunette tugged on Matt’s hoodie sleeve gently, tilting his head towards Tom and Tord’s direction. “Come on Matt, Tom and Tord are already here.”

 

Nodding, he got up and followed the shorter man over to their old friends. Tord was the first to notice them, his eyes lighting up as he did so. “Hey, old friends!” Tom gave Tord an odd look before turning around himself. Tom’s face broke out into a small grin, tilting his head in their direction as a ‘hello’. 

 

Edd and Matt grinned, the shorter of the two giving them a small wave as he did so. “Hey guys!” Matt said, absolutely beaming as he sat down at the small table. They started up a conversation, every once and awhile one of them laughing loudly, causing a few on lookers to glare at them.

 

Eventually their coffees and single hot chocolate arrived. (“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with a grown man getting a hot chocolate every once in awhile!” Matt whined as the others snickered.) Matt took a small sip before setting it back down, with a small groan. “Ugh, my legs are still sore from yesterday!” 

 

Tom and Tord exchanged a look before turning back to Matt. “Uh, why’s that?” Tord said as Tom raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee. They both knew that Edd and Matt had been dating for a few months now but hadn’t expected them to have done anything yet.

 

Edd was about to take a sip of his coffee before freezing halfway and turning to look at Matt. When their eyes met, as if on cue, both of their faces turned bright red.

 

Tom spat out his coffee as Tord nearly choked. “W-what!?” Tom shouted, wiping the coffee off of his face. Tord slammed his hands on the table, nearly shouting as he blurted out; “Oh my gods, you guys did the frickle frackle!” 

 

The brunette shook his head vigorously, setting his coffee down before he spilt it. “W-what? N-no!” He sputtered out. Matt’s eyes widened, shaking his head as well. “N-no, we went on a date to a huge trampoline gym yesterday and jumped for nearly three hours!” The self-proclaimed strawberry blonde shouted, his cheeks ablaze. 

 

Tord sat back down as he began to laugh. “Of course you guys would do something like that.” Tom said, shaking his head slowly and chuckling quietly. 

 

Edd sighed and took a small sip of coffee before breaking out into a smile as well. “I can’t believe you guys thought we were having sex!” Matt said before he burst out laughing. They all laughed together for a bit longer before it died down and the conversation topic changed.


End file.
